At the Airport
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: One day while at the airport Lorelai and Chandler meet up again after not seeing each other for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at the airport Lorelai is waiting in line to get a coffee from a coffee place when Chandler walks by and stops

''Lorelai?'' he questions her

''Cha...Chandler wow Hi what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''funny what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''waiting in line to get some coffee before my flight.'' she tells him

''it's good to see you sweetie!'' he tells her

''yea it's good to see you too so what are doing here?'' she asks him

''on my way back to NY to meet up with my old buddy well not old you remember my friend Joey?'' he asks her

''oh yea yea yea that's cool that your getting back together with him!'' she says happily

''yea I havn't seen him in ages where are you headed?'' he asks her

''oh to Connecticut to see and meet my daughter she lives with her grandparent's or my parent's but is a real daddy's girl who spoils her rotten.'' Lorelai tells him and orders and gets her coffee

''do you wanna find a place to sit with me and we can talk for a little bit before our flights?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure that would be great!'' she says

''okay come on.'' he says and leads her over to a table

they both sit down

''so how ya been?'' he asks her

''oh uh good you?'' she asks him

''great!'' he says

''good that's...that's good.'' she says and smiles at him

''yea.'' he says

''so what's new with you?'' she asks him

''oh ya know nothing much just been working and taking care of my family.'' he tells her

''your...you have a family?'' she asks him

''oh yea I got married and had a baby daughter she's 3 and sassy as can be.'' he tells her

''aww.'' she says and smiles

''do you have any picture's?'' she asks him

''I do!'' he says and pulls out his wallet and shows her

''aww she's so cute. So she's 3 and sassy huh?'' she questions him

''it's unbelievable.I still can't believe it!'' he says

Lorelai just smiles at the picture.

''so you going to visit your daughter?'' he questions her

''yup.'' she says

''how old is she?'' he asks her

''16.'' she tells him

''tough age.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''does she know your coming?'' he asks her

''oh at least I don't think so.I havn't told or talked to anybody.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea.'' she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so do you think that your daughter will like you and that you guy's will be able to have a mother daughter relationship?'' he asks her

Lorelai shrug's ''honestly I really don't know well see maybe it would be nice.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea it would.'' he says

Lorelai looks down at her watch ''oh shoot okay I should go and catch my plane.'' she says

''okay well here.'' he says and takes out one of his business cards and slides it to her

''oh okay great thanks but what am I going to do with this?'' she asks him

''call me we can get together some time and have lunch or something sometime.'' he says

''but your married.'' she says

''so we can still be friends can't we?'' he asks her

''oh okay if that's what you want.'' she says

''it is.'' he says

''okay well see you Chandler.'' she says

''bye sweetie.'' he says and stands up and hugs her

Lorelai hugs him back lovingly.

''gonna miss you.'' he says into her ear and kisses her cheek

Lorelai nods and then pulls away and looks at her and smiles and walks towards her gate to get on her plane.

In Connecticut Rory is out to dinner with Chris.

''so your uh meeting with your mom soon?'' he asks her

''What!'' Rory says

''well she's coming into town soon someday.'' he tells her

''What!'' Rory says

''when did you talk to her?'' Rory asks him

''a while ago.'' he tells her

''I'd rather be making out with my boyfriend's!'' she says to herself in a grunt

''what was that?'' he questions her

''nothing!'' she says

''how many boyfriend's do you have?'' he asks her

''why?'' she questions him

''why do you care?'' she questions him

''because I'm your dad and I do.'' he tells her

''fine 3 there happy!'' she says

''oh.'' he says

''yes and I'm very happy with them and they love and take care of me!'' she tells him

''okay that's fine as long as your being careful and always using protection!'' he tells her

''I am!'' she says

''fine.'' he says

''fine!'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''dad um will you drop me off at Landon's after dinner I just really need to see and talk to him?'' Rory asks him

''oh yea sure of course sweetie.'' he tells her

''thank you.'' Rory says

''so how's he doing?'' Chris asks her

Rory just shrugs''fine I guess he's been busy with stuff lately so I really haven't gotten to see or talk to him alot in school lately.'' Rory tells him

''oh um what about that Finn and Logan kid?'' he asks her

''they are fine.'' Rory tells him

''good.'' he says

Later that night in Hartford Lorelai gets to her hotel room and gets her pajama's out and takes a nice long hot shower and gets into her pj's and crawls into bed with her book and read's for a while before turning off the light and going to sleep.

Later that night at Landon's Chris drops her off and Rory knocks on the door and Landon opens it half asleep.

''hey babe.'' he says

''oh hey I didn't wake you up did I?'' she asks him

''uh no come on in.'' he says and lets her in and closes the door and kisses her

''come on let's go to my room.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes to his room with him and closes the door

''so how ya been sweetie I havn't seen in you in ages?'' he asks her

''oh good and yea I know I've missed you.'' she tells him

''missed you too.'' he tell her and kisses her

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine just have a lot on my mind.'' she tells him

''well sit down and talk to to me.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and sits down

''so what's going on?'' he asks her

''it's nothing it's just that my dad told me tonight that my mom that I've never met is coming into town and wants to meet me or something I don't really know he just sorta sprung it all on me.'' she tells him

''What!'' Landon says

''yea and I don't know why she wants to meet me she's the one who gave me up when I was born.'' Rory tells him

''well do you want to meet her?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know not really.'' Rory tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Landon rubs his tired eyes

''baby do you have something I can wear?' she asks him

''uh yea.'' he says and goes into his draw and throws her a pair of boxers and a teeshirt

''thanks.'' she says and changes infront of him watching him get into bed then crawls in next to him

''your grandparent's arn't going to wonder or care where you are?'' he asks her

''yea they probably are but I don't really care because the only place I really want to be is right here in bed with you.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and kisses him

''night.'' he says

''night babe.'' she says and tirns off the light rubbing his stomach softly so he will go to sleep and falls asleep next to him a few minute's later.

In the morning Rory gets up and changes back into her clothes and goes back home to shower and change and makes her way to Stars Hollow and goes into the diner.

''hey Luke.'' she says

''Morning Rory.'' he says and pours her some coffee

''thanks.'' she says

''so why are you here so early?'' he asks her

''I don't know. I just am. I couldn't really sleep any longer and I needed coffee.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''is something bothering you?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs ''no.'' she says and looks at him

A tall leggy brunette walks into the diner and comes over to the counter.

''Hi morning coffee?'' he asks her

''please.'' she says to him and looks at Rory

Luke looks back and fourth at each of them and notices there eyes and shakes his head.

''you okay?'' Rory asks him

''yea I'm fine.'' he tells Rory 


End file.
